The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Canna, botanically known as Canna hybrida and further known by the varietal name ‘LON01’ and the trade name ‘Tropicanna Black.’ The new variety was discovered through a selective breeding program by Greg Goff at Av. Union 274-A, Col. Americana, Guadalajara, Jalisco Mexico 44100. The seedlings were selected on Aug. 21, 2001, and the new variety is a product of open pollination. The pollination took place in a group of cannas and ‘LON01’ was the resultant seedling discovered in this population, where the seedling was collected from the group of Cannas including ‘Yellow King Humbert’ (unpatented), ‘North Star Landscape Red’ (unpatented), ‘Crimson Beauty’ (unpatented), ‘Rose Futurity’ (unpatented), ‘President’ (unpatented), and ‘Angel Pink Beauty’ (unpatented). The new cultivar was selected from the progeny by the inventor Greg Goff at Av. Union 274-A, Col. Americana, Guadalajara, Jalisco Mexico 44100.